Talk:The End
Yes, this is actually a pretty hard song to understand, and there have been quite a few changes and undos and changes, so debate the lyrics here first, before changing anything. It's better if more than one ear hears and agrees on it, and it makes the lyrics more likly to be correct. Debate Lyrics Here You brought rain and shine into my life I know you got to leave, but I'm not surprised What's the use? Any way, I lose. And there's nothing I can do Wanna know the truth? (Yeah I do...) I'm already missing you. And is this really worth saving? If this can't work anymore? And I can see you don't believe, so you'll pack up and leave I can't change it... / if i can't change it... This is just the way it is What if our revised his words deep into my soul? What if I see her smile, would it make me crave her more? '''/ crave for more? What if I heard his voice and it gave me no other choice than to pray? ''From day to day I wonder'' I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, ''where these problems came from'' I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, ''why I'm feeling so drawn'' '''Just because it always was, and it will always be this way It works because all my love makes for a shining, shining day Against the rain, ' /'''begins to rain 'you feel the change,' 'I start to wonder if I'm ever going to see you again' '''Then she tells me this is not the end.' Drawn to the smile on your face But these are my dreams, and this is your place If that's what you want, it's not what I need, I'm high and dry, and you're at sea So please (I'm listening) ''' /please don't leave (i wouldn't think...) You color ever breath I breathe Causing everything to change / 'cause if everything's to change Will this work anymore? '''And I can see you don't believe as I'm ready to leave We can't change this (No...) Can we save this? What if I told you the stars, he drew them only for you? What if I can't dream, 'cause I'm dreaming of you? What have I got to lose if I never, ever reach the end of you? I guess we'll find out soon I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, where these problems came from I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, why I'm feeling so drawn to a life with you... oh oh oh oh Just because it always was and it will always be this way It works because all my love makes for a shining, shining day Against the rain, /begins to rain you feel the change, I start to wonder if I'm'' ever going to see you again'' Then he tells me this is not the end... Decision/ Explain here ;P ie. yes i agree with this we should change it/ no, i don't hear that/ i think this because... etc. I do not think it is what if our revised his words It's (to me, don't go mad) What if I revise his words(Ooo-wooh) Deep in to my soul There is also a lot of little skips like ja instead of yeah, maybe not in this song Oh and also it's what if I see her smile I think it is What if I saw her smile And then'' Would it make me crave for more?'' Toto Blue 13:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ohmygosh, you're right. i donno how that even got there "our" doesn't even make sense MagicalChez 20:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I always thought it was 'please don't leave' or 'Just please don't leave' instead of 'don't leave', or 'please' If anyone else agrees, should the (possible Lyrics be changed?BreGee (talk) 15:29, December 16, 2015 (UTC)